


Vengeful Bl[A]de

by Part_sliveD



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fighting, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Part_sliveD/pseuds/Part_sliveD
Summary: The journey from pearl harbour wasn't easy, she'd lost a lot on the way.Endless fighting and her injuries have left their mark.





	1. Let's get this st[A]rted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 climbs out of the ruins of the destroyed server room, her entire squadron dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm currently rewriting the beginning of this fic. So that means the old chapter one is being moved to later in the story. Once I'm finished, the story should actually make sense.

The server atop the mountain lay in ruins. An enormous explosion from within, a few hours earlier, had brought the structure to it’s knees.  
From the smoking rubble, a gloved hand emerged. An android dragged herself out.  
A2 stood. Her long white hair floating in the wind. She wore a short black dress, with lace sleeves, and short black gloves Stockings encased her legs, leading to small heeled boots.  
They were all dead. Every member of her descent team. Killed merely as an experiment for YoRHa. Her friend’s lives destroyed for ‘the glory of mankind.’ To command they meant nothing. She meant nothing. Bombs had even been installed in them for the sole purpose of their sacrifice.  
A2 tore away the blindfold which had kept her in darkness for her whole life. Her grey eyes felt the air for the first time.  
As the blindfold fluttered to the ground, she drew her YoRHa issue blade, pointing it defiantly in the direction of the Bunker.  
She was the only survivor of the descent team, and she would never forget what command had done to her and her team-mates.

She lowered the sword, walking away from the remains of the server. Her mind wandered back to Number four’s last words ‘Thank you, for giving us a reason to live’ before detonating herself.  
A2 stopped. She thought of the bomb implanted in her chest, just like all the other prototype models. Something terrified her about the idea of that. That command would build a self-destruct system within her. A2 wondered where it was within her body. Could she feel it? Number 4 had found the way to activate it, maybe she could find it.  
The internal workings of her were modelled on humans, but there were noticeable exceptions. They bled, in a way. But it wasn’t blood that pumped though their bodies, but a coolant that kept their bodies at the right temperature. Humans didn’t have Black boxes, nor nuclear reactors in their bodies either, no B-mode.  
She wondered if the reactor was the self-destruct feature. B-Mode overloaded the reactor, increasing their damage, but was only used in emergencies, as their bodies deteriorated from it’s use.  
‘Perhaps there’s a piece of the reactor that causes it to self destruct if we choose.’ thought A2. She considered for a moment trying to use it. Destroying herself like Number four. She shook her head. Never, not after they gave their lives to save hers. She had to keep living, for them.  
A2 sat on the trunk of a tree that had been felled by the explosion.  
She knew where the reactor was. Buried in the centre of their chest, not far from the black box. She took her blade from it’s sheath.  
‘This is going to be tricky’ she thought. She lifted her shirt, exposing the white under-bust she wore. She lifted that, revealing the pale antimagnetic skin on her side. She took a deep breath, and began cutting a line into it. She yelped at the feeling as the blade sank into her flesh, but she grit her teeth and kept going, until a crude shape was drawn in the layers of her body. She had tried to avoid nicking any coolant tubes as she’d done so. She removed the layers of skin, dropping them on the ground. Next, she removed the armour plate which covered the area, meant to protect the reactor. Now all that lay in the way was a layer of black, synthetic muscle. She had to carefully cut away at it. Pain shot threw her with ever move of the sword. She bit back tears as she felt the blade scrape her metal skeleton.  
She pulled out the pieces of muscle, leaving a cavity in her side. It revealed the housing for the black box, which glowed slightly, and the reactor. A metal cage, containing large elaborate mechanisms that kept her alive, cables and wires connecting it to the rest of her body. She twisted around, trying to get a better look at the hole in her side. She looked for anything that was bomb-like. There it was. Nestled behind the reactor, near the base of her spine. A small, grenade sized bomb, connected to the fusion reactor via connector cables.  
Shaking slightly, she guided her sword into the space in her side, trying to avoid the reactor. She wasn’t sure what would happen if she accidentally hit it. She felt her sword lodge on one of the cables, she cut it. That was when a red light began flashing from the bomb. A display appeared on it.  
‘10.00 seconds’  
“Shit” she exclaimed.  
‘09.00 seconds’  
She quickly cut another cable.  
‘05.00 seconds’  
“Oh what the hell?”  
‘04.00 seconds’ She cut another cable. Almost nicking one that ran from the reactor to the black box container.  
‘03.00 seconds’  
She was running out of time. She sliced at the other cables, accidentally stabbing at some of her inside flesh.  
‘02.00 seconds’  
The blade sliced through the last cable. She dropped it, using her hand to grab the bomb, pulling out of her.  
She threw it into the nearby trees as the display read ‘01.00 seconds’  
The bomb exploded. Trees were felled by the explosion. The ground shook. A bright flash blinded A2, as the booming noise deafened her.  
And then it was over. A smoking crater, the ringing in her ears, and the remnants of the light in her eyes when she blinked, were the only evidence it had been there.  
She sighed, and gazed at the sky.


	2. Don't [B]reak too quickly now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 repairs her body, and decides to leave the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has taken me way too long to finish. But Yay! It's done! Any criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A2 leant on the fallen tree, a pile of her innards lying beside her.  
She retrieved the bottle of bonding agent she kept in her boot, using it to replace the layers of synthetic muscle. Small sparks flew as she replaced the pieces of her torso. Sharp stabs of pain pulsing through her body as they fused together. She whimpered in pain at first, but bit her lip as she continued.  
She left it to set for a few seconds before retrieving the plate, carefully spreading it on the edges, sticking it back in place. The dark under-skin peeked out between where she had cut it away, it looked rough, but there was nothing she could do. As she dropped the shirt, concealing the permanent scar, she stood up. A different woman, a coldness settling in her eyes. ‘I want of this damn island’ she thought.  
Not looking back, she began her walk down the mountain, the harbour in her sights. 

 

The jungle below the mountain was something to behold, full of enormous trees. They concealed the sky above, their thick canopy letting in very little light. Even without the sun, it was still hot. A2 had been hacking away for hours in the sweltering heat.  
Green plants surrounded her, their thick leafy branches blocking her path, some covered in brightly coloured flowers.  
She slashed away at them, sword carving though their limbs, petals falling abandoned at her feet.  
She stumbled on the uneven ground, heels catching on the vines and upturned roots lying around. She cursed YoRHa for designing her with heels, they were a bitch to travel in. 

Eventually, she came across a road, broken and half-buried by the overgrown plant life. She followed it, glad to walk on a near-even surface.  
‘Did YoRHa even think about walking in these things’ she thought as her heel caught in a crack in the road. She yanked it out and continued. As she came closer to the harbour, she began to see buildings buried under the masses of greenery. Two story houses poked out between the enormous trees, the remnants of the humans’ civilisation. Her squad had walked this way with the resistance. The bodies of the machines they had slain still lay on the streets, a grim reminder of her fallen comrades. She knelt down, looking at the dead machine.  
‘Can you even call this thing dead?’ she wondered. ‘They don’t feel anything. They don’t scream in pain when they die. They slaughter us, with no hesitation. They-’  
Her thought was interrupted by the sound of metal feet clanking behind her. She turned her head, catching sight of the flash of the machine’s blade. She jumped aside. The blade, a crude, bolted together thing, embedded in the dead machine. The body exploded, sending A2 and the machine flying.  
She hit the ground with a grunt. She struggled to her feet, or rather, heels. Nearly breaking an ankle in the process. The machine stood as well, facing her with it’s red glare. Hatred welled within her at the sight of it. The creatures responsible for her friends’ deaths. She called her blade to her hand. It materialised, and she moved her body into an attack stance. The machine ran at her, she dodged it and slashed at it’s metallic body. The machine retaliated, swinging it’s sword at her body. She leapt away from the slashing blade, jumping behind the machine and skewering it with the sword. Oil gushed from the protrusion in it’s body. The machine went limp, hanging like a marionette from her sword. She lifted the sword and flicked it to the side, the corpse of the machine slid off the blade with a metallic screech. A2 scowled at it, lying limply on the ground.  
“Damn machines.” She grumbled darkly. She stepped over the body, resuming her journey towards the Harbour. 

She arrived in the city hours later, the mountains were now far behind her. A trail of dead machines left in her wake. ‘How much further to the base?’ she wondered. It turned out to be another three hours walk and twenty more dead machines. The naval base was huge, it had probably been quite impressive in it’s time. Now it was a ruin, a reminder of the power mankind once possessed. She approached the harbour. Old human warships lay rusting in the waters, still moored in their places. She remembered how she had once looked at the ocean with awe, its wide expanse had dazzled her. Still she found it beautiful, the sea still glittered in the sunlight.  
She looked down at the harbour at it’s end were the F-15 Flight Units. She began running towards them. A group of machines swarmed from the desiccated buildings. She drew her sword. A small one spun it’s arms at her. She leapt out of it’s way, she dodged another’s metal fist. She aimed her blade at both, felling them in moments. A flying machine joined them. A2 leapt into the air, she took out her secondary weapon, a large Type-40 sword and brought it down on the enemy. The impact slammed the enemy into the ground. She took out her sword, and drove it into it’s head, killing it. Five more followed, two shooting energy balls. She dodged an axe that flew at her head. She parried the sword of another, returning with brutal blows. She stabbed at the axe wielding one, jumped out of the way of an energy ball, and returned, finishing it off. She spun around, facing the machine who had fired at her. She slashed away the balls he shot at her, finally cutting off the barrel of the gun, and driving her sword through it. She attacked the other machine with a gun, dispatching it as well. One machine punched at her, she jumped out of it’s way and cut it down, the other followed suit. Surrounded by the corpses of machines, she sheathed her swords, letting them disappear, and reappear on her back.  
She walked to the end of the harbour. She jumped into one of the flight units, started it up, and flew away. Leaving Oahu Island behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I need to do now is write a new chapter three and the story should read a little better.


	3. You wanna [D]ance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 arrives at the city.

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.  
The word was burnt into the back of her skull. Every emotion she had once had was burnt away, replaced with the singular desire. Destroy every machine life form on this goddamn planet. It was all she wanted, and all she cared about. 

She stood looking over the city. Fur burning in her eyes. Wind whipping her long white hair and black YoRHa dress. Sword shining in the sunlight.

She Spotted a group of small stubbies in the clearing below. She leapt down. Her heels practically cracked the pavement. She sprinted towards them, burying her sword into the head of the nearest one. The yellow lights in the rest of the machine’s eyes blinking off, replaced with the glowing red she knew too well. One raised it’s sword. She dodged, and stabbed at the metal body, the sound of metal on metal ringing in her ears. She dodged another attack, and slashed at it again. Another stab through the eyes and it collapsed in an explosion.  
She dodged one’s attach and parried another’s . Every stab and slash of her sword exciting the electrical impulses in her body. Every kill gave a feeling of euphoria, accompanying the hatred and vengeance that burned. 

The machine’s bodies lay around her. Her sword dripping with oil. Looking around she saw more machines. She sprinted towards them, performing an extended dodge to give her a boost of speed, she glowed red for a second as she grew near, stabbing at the nearest machine. The sword flicked though the air. Taking out one’s legs. Rammed through another’s core. She leapt into the air, and drove the blade down. Splitting it apart.  
As their screams died, the ground tremble as larger enemies approached. She stabbed and stabbed. Dodging a fist, and stabbing. She took out another, and as she turned to face another she felt a force knock her off her feet. She flew through the air, landing hard. Pain. It shot through her spine. She hissed. Grabbed the sword and stood, wobbling slightly.  
She ran at the machine, leaping and stabbed. It fell back. She landed, barely keeping her balance. She ran at it again. Barely avoiding the enormous sword. She parried, and drove the sword into her enemy again.  
The machine was knocked to the floor. She knelt atop it, stabbing and stabbing, she screamed in anger and pain, until the red lights in it’s eyes died.  
It’s head fell off, rolling into a patch of grass. 

She sighed, finally collapsing under the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the first time I've written a fight scene. So It might not be the best.


	4. This'll B[E] Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 needs to repair herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love A2's design, and I wanted to show how she went from a pristine model, to the banged up and patchwork character we see in the game.  
> I also really enjoyed making up what android biology is like. I based my descriptions on injured 9S in the first mission, and the android corpses lying around the world.  
> In my headcanon, the layers of their bodies go; exterior skin, grey skin layer, protective plating, black skin layer (the parts you see exposed on A2), synthetic muscle, metal skeleton and motors.

Closing her eyes, she saw Number four. She saw all of them. Tears burned her cheeks. Her eyes flicked open. She couldn’t lie there wallowing, number four wouldn’t want that.  
Standing, and groaning. Pain shot through her body with every movement. Taking a deep breath. She heaved herself to her heels and dragged herself into an empty building, collapsing on a pile of debris. In agony, she struggled to lift her shirt, surveying the damage.  
It was bad. There was no coolant leakage. But her side she guessed there was interior damage to her interior. One of her body plates seemed to be sticking out slightly. She used her sword to slice away at the soft, skin-like layers that covered her body. She cut around the plate, careful as possible. She pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. Beneath the grey plating was dark, synthetic muscle. It had torn, nearly in half, the metal skeleton seemed unharmed. No leaking coolant. She needed staunching gel, the closest was probably in the nearest access point. She got up, taking the plate with her.  
It wasn’t too far away, she struggled through the streets, and tore open the hatch at the front. She pulled out the med kit, found the staunching gel, and carefully applied it to her damaged muscles. She replaced the plate and used the bonding agent to stick it back into place. It left and ugly mark, and a dark line where the plate had been moved.  
She twisted her torso a little, testing her handiwork. It ached a little. She knew she would have to go easy on it.  
The med kit was thrown back in the access point. And she sauntered away, looking for the nearest machine to taste the sting of her sword.


	5. Better shut o[F]f your pain circuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 fights more machines. And is injured some more.

Combat was hardwired into A2’s DNA. With fighting, a chemical in the android’s body caused a blood lust like no other. It surged through the body, a macabre feeling of delight and pleasure. She could feel it tingling her fingers, she gripped her sword tighter in response. All she wanted was to embed it in a machine.  
Finding one nearby, she quickly destroyed it.  
She wiped the oil from the machine off her face, and ran towards the next, slicing at it’s metal body. It attacked, she leapt back, barely avoiding it.  
She planted her heels in the ground and twisted her body. Her side was still tight from her repair. She pulled her arm back, and threw it at the machine. It spiralled in the air, slamming into the machine.  
Sparks flew in the air where it hit. The machine staggered, she attacked again.  
The chemical raged through her systems. Her vision blurred, her breathing heavy. She attacked and attacked. An unrelenting force upon the machine. Fury taking over her body. She couldn’t stop herself. All she could do was desperately stab and stab. Tears pouring down her cheeks.  
Oil leaked from the gouges she left in the machine, covering her in it. Her senses were drowning, enveloped in a screaming bloodlust.  
So much so she couldn’t see the machine beginning to attack.  
A metal fist collided with her shoulder, making her stagger back. Pain prickled under her skin. Something in her shoulder ached deep down.  
The machine made to grab at her. She barely jumped out of the way. Instead of her, the metal fist clamped down on her black skirt.  
A2 tried to pull out of the machine’s grasp. “Get the hell off me!” She growled. It pulled it’s arm back, dragging her through the dirt.  
She pounded at it’s fist, trying to free herself from it’s iron grip. It lifted her off the ground, holding her mid-air.  
“I said let me go, you son-of-a-bitch!” She shouted, kicking at it’s body with her heels, they clanged against the metal. She tried to stab at the machine to no avail.  
That was when she saw it’s eyes flash again.  
“Oh shit!”  
The machine pulled the arm holding her back. She felt the explosive force of it’s arm as it threw her.  
‘Looks like the thing holds a grudge’ she thought as she flew through the air.  
She landed with a heavy thud, several meters away. When she hit the ground with her hip, she hear and felt a crack, and searing pain down her leg. She rolled on the ground, scraping her elbows and knees.  
“Ouch” she said through gritted teeth.  
For a second she lay there face-up, looking up at the sky. She had never really looked at it. It was so blue. For that brief moment, despite the pain, she almost felt at peace.  
That was, until a shadow loomed above her. She scowled ‘this goddamn machine!’  
It’s eyes flashed. She rolled out of the way of a fist that broke the concrete beneath it, as it punched at the space where her head had been.  
She groaned in pain as she tried to stand. Something in her hip felt loose beneath the skin.  
That was when she realised her skirt was dangling, torn, in the machine’s fist.  
She glared at the machine. ‘so that fucking does it’ she thought, drawing her sword.  
“Come and get me!” she threw her arms open in a taunting manner.  
It’s face began glowing red, steam rising from it’s head. It ran at her.  
She dodged it’s attack, feeling her hip scream in pain as she did so.  
She parried the next attack, driving her sword into the exposed mechanics of it’s arm, she twisted the blade. The arm broke off with an electric spark.  
She smirked, and finished it off. Driving the sword deep through it’s chest. It collapsed and exploded in a flurry of sparks and oil.  
She looked down at the dead machine. “Serves you right” she spat.  
A2 turned, spinning the sword in her hands. It disappeared mid-air, reappearing in the sheath on her back. She gripped her aching hip, and limped away.


	6. Gonna' show me a [G]ood time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A2 meets 2B for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the story 'Beasts of Slaughter'.  
> I really liked the idea of A2 fighting 2B and 9S loads of times before.

A2 hated fighting, more than anything. Fighting is what she had been created for, she was good at it, but she still hated it. It had been years since Pearl harbour, but her hatred for machines still burned just as strong, she would wipe every single one of them off the face of the Earth. For them. Her descent team; number 16, number 21, number 4.  
She missed them so much. Thinking of them, hurt more than any machine could.  
She massaged her hip, the plating had been cracked underneath and she’d had to removed the outer skin to dispose of the ruined plate. Although, the plate had done what it was made for. The malleable plates beneath the outer skin were a form of armour to built into their bodies as a form of protection. The only damage she had received was from the broken pieces of the plate itself. After removal, where the plate had once been was now an exposed section of her under-skin.  
Her shoulder had healed, no damage, and the injury to her side was healed. Only the rough line around it showing any sign it was ever there.  
She healed quickly, and she was effective at repairs, even if they weren’t the most appealing to look at. 

She had slaughtered hundreds of machines, and wouldn’t stop.  
Machine lifeforms were her only adversary.  
Until she faced an enemy she could have never imagined. 

A2 walked through an abandoned high-rise. Inside the desolate building she had made something of a camp. A few med-kits and spare parts thrown in the corner. A group of blankets assembled into a makeshift bed. She dropped new parts into the pile, a machine head and a broken spring.  
She settled on the pile of blankets, using an old rag to polish her sword. Her sword had claimed the lives of many machines, so many screams had been silenced by it’s swing.  
As she sat, cleaning the blade of the oil and dirt, she heard the sound of footsteps on the concrete floor. She stood up, and saw a shadow standing in the doorway.  
Had the machines found her? No. the shape looked more human. An Android.  
“YoRHa prototype model, Type A no. 2... A2, right?”  
The android stepped out of the shadows. A new state-of-the-art model. Thigh high boots, black dress, and her face. It was exactly the same as her own.  
‘She has my face’ thought A2, fingers twitching. Ready to draw her sword. ‘A no. 2 model?’  
A blindfold covered the android’s eyes, like hers once had. She had incredibly short hair, unlike A2’s long hair, Yet, she looked near identical to her.  
“Unit A2, I have been dispatched from the bunker with orders for your termination.” Her voice was cold and monotone.  
“My termination…” A2 repeated, she could barely believe what the she was being told. When she had abandoned YoRHa, she hadn’t expected YoRHa to give a shit about her. They hadn’t about the others.  
“My name is no. 2 Type E. 2E. Please power down and hand over control of your body immediately, or I will have no choice than to destroy you”  
There was a moment of silence, then A2 doubled-over, a cruel smile on her face.  
“Hah hahahahahah! So that’s how they want to play!” She shouted between laughs. “They created a YoRHa unit with my face, to kill me! To cover their asses, and pretend we never existed!” There was venom in her voice. “Ha Hahahaha”  
‘How dare they!’ she thought. ‘Everything we fought for. Everything my team-mates had sacrificed for humanity. And this is how Yorha rewards our efforts! Some bitch with my face expecting me to give myself to them!’  
“Unit A2, I don’t have time for this.” 2E responded, sounding bored.  
“I don’t care! If you think you’re going to take me in. You’re wrong!”  
2E scowled, there was something in her eyes, sadness?  
“Fine” she muttered. She drew the white katana from her back.  
A2 drew her sword in response, facing her new enemy. She attacked first, aiming for 2E’s face. 2E countered, A2 barely avoided the blade as it near her throat.  
Their battle was a dance. A waltz of blades. Their android bodies moving rhythmically together, as passion from the chemical in their systems surged through their bodies.  
2E was fast, and she was skilled. Her battle style was stylish and flawless. Her moves looked effortless, yet had a brutal kick behind them.  
However, A2 had something the newer model didn’t have. Experience.  
Since the descent on Oahu island, she had never stopped fighting. Even crossing the Pacific, she had flown across the ocean in a repaired flight unit, battling flying machines the whole way.  
A2 had learnt a lot in that time, things a fresh model didn’t. Techniques she had developed from years of battle. She went to stab at 2E’s side, the unit saw and went to block it. Mid-swing she changed her direction stabbing towards 2E’s face. The attack took out 2E’s blindfold, it fluttered to the floor between them. Both androids leapt back, their identical eyes locking, similar scowls on their faces.  
They stabbed they slashed, both barely avoiding the edge of the other’s blade. A2 dodged an attack, sliding under 2E and stabbing at her legs. The android collapsed atop her. They brawled atop one another. A2 punched at her chest, and at the injuries to her legs, hoping to worsen them. It was a dirty move, but that was the style she’d fallen into since Pearl Harbour.  
2E kicked at her, punching and clawing at her. She climbed atop 2E, she began punching her in the face. She grabbed her silver hair, and whacked 2E’s head on the ground, dazing her a little. 2E tossed her off, and they slowly got to their feet. Breathing heavily, joints aching.  
A2 smirked through the pain, glaring at 2E, “Had enough?”  
2E scowled, she drew her sword and ran at her. She dodged her sword, shoving hers though 2E’s shoulder.  
The android scream echoed through the building. She stumbled back, sword protruding from her shoulder. Red coolant spraying from the wound, splattering on both androids and the floor. It was on their clothes, staining their pale skin, sticking each of their hair together in clumps.  
2E struggled to pull the sword from shoulder, slipping on the coolant-soaked floor. Grunting in pain as it slowly slipped out. Clattering on the floor. The android’s arm hung limply, she must have hit a motor.  
2E held her sword forward. It seemed she wasn’t done yet.  
A2 ran at her, slipping on the crimson floor, pulling her arm back to punch at the shoulder wound. 2E wobbled out of the way, and A2 felt a burst of agonising pain through her leg. Looking back, she saw 2E’s sword sticking out of the back of her knee. A2 screamed as 2E sunk the curved blade deeper, pushing it through to the other side. She could feel the metal tendons in her leg snapping and breaking. Another sharp pain, as the sword was pulled out. Coolant poured out of the would mixing with 2E’s on the floor.  
The pain was too much. She collapsed, soaking herself in the ruddy mixture.  
2E walked up behind her, barely able to stand. “Just… die already” she huffed, pain in her voice.  
She struggled on the floor, ‘I can’t. Not now’ she thought. She thought of what Number 4 told her ‘Thank you, for giving us a reason to live.’  
Tears burned in her eyes. She couldn’t give up. She saw her sword lying on the ground nearby. She would always fight, for them.  
She reached for the sword. “Not yet!” She grabbed it, stabbing into 2E’s abdomen, and pulled it back out. 2E stumbled, her heels slipped, and she fell over into the crimson mess.  
A2 slowly struggled to her feet, pain spiking through her leg with each movement. She pointed her sword at 2E.  
She gritted her teeth, baring the pain. “Tell the Bunker. If they think they can cover up what they’ve done. What they did to us.” Her breath came in short shudders. “I’ll kill every android they send. The aliens, the bunker, the server on the moon. I’ll destroy anything that gets in my way.”  
A2 looked into 2E’s eyes. She had expected fear, anger. But her expression indicated something else. Understanding maybe.  
A2 embedded the sword into 2E’s chest, driving it in to the hilt. Coolant splashed across A2. It splattered across 2E’s chest, pouring onto the floor, mixing with the ever-expanding puddle. 2E’s mouth opened in a silent scream. A2 watched as the light left her eyes. Her body going limp, sliding off the sword into the puddle of their shared coolant.  
A2 stared at the dead android, lying in the red puddle. The coolant staining her dress, matting her white hair, and still pouring from the gaping hole in her chest.  
‘looks like I have a new enemy’ she thought. Looking up to the sky where the Bunker was somewhere.


End file.
